


thank you

by pansaralance



Series: I Can't Decide [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after 1x5</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

Jim was turning the key to unlock his front door when he heard a scuttling sound behind him. With a sigh he threw his head back. "What do you want now?"  
Oswald came out of the shadows as Jim turned around to face him. Oswald stammered to find the right words. 

"I never got a real chance to thank you...again."  
"Don't bother," Jim said, turning back towards the door.  
Oswald moved in closer. "Look I'm sorry-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jim pushed him against the door and held him up by his collar. A familiar fuming expression ran across Jim's face.  
"What the hell were you thinking telling Maroni about me? Why can't you leave me alone?"  
Oswald was shaking. "I'm sorry! I was telling Maroni about my past and he went wild. He didn't believe me. He wanted to kill me! I didn't know who else to call. No one else knows that I'm alive....no one else would care that I'm alive..."

Jim loosened his grip and stared at the man in front of him. He didn't know how to respond. They stood there silently for a moment, then Oswald leaned his head in to meet Jim's lips. Jim stiffened but didn't pull back. For a moment he let his guard down, let himself melt into the kiss. Noticing the reaction, Oswald moved his hands to Jim's waist as Jim deepened the kiss. What started soft became more intense. Jim grabbed Oswald's face into his hands, moving one up into his hair. Oswald let out a quiet moan.

Suddenly Jim jerked away. His guard was back, and he realized what he let himself do. He was panting, catching his breath from the kiss while Oswald did the same. Reaching for the doorknob behind him, Jim turned the key and quickly moved inside, slamming the door in Oswald's face. He leaned against the door and sighed, mentally punishing himself for what just happened. 

Oswald stood outside for a few moments longer, staring at the door. A soft smirk spread over his mouth as he turned away from Jim's home and back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry please feel free to throw me in the trash


End file.
